


Owl

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Owl

Sounds of animals in the forest kept Jonathan up late at night. Not because the noises were bothersome but because he would enjoy listening to him. He would sit out on his porch, cup of coffee in hands, as he listened. He could hear owls, the chirping of crickets, and the soft sound of hooves crunching leaves. Jonathan would stay up so late that the sun would began to rise. He was practically running of caffeine most of the time. His best friend, Luke, would always point out that he looks a lot like a racoon. He always had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was always a mess.  
It was around midnight and Jonathan was running low on coffee, he swirled the little bit that was left in his cup and sighed. He got up and went to go inside but some rustling from the bushes made him turn his head. Golden eyes watched him the dark, Jonathan stared back with curious blue eyes, he fingers slid off the doorknob and he turned to face the golden eyes, “Hello?” He asked cautiously, walking forward a bit. The bushes rustled and whoever was there went to flea, “Wait!”, Jonathan squatted, “I won’t hurt you.” They shifted and tilted their head, golden eyes blinking once or twice. They stepped forward and Jonathan gasped, his eyes large.  
Standing a few feet away from him was what seemed to be a half owl have human hybrid. He had long legs that were layered with feathers and fluff, though that wasn’t saying much since most of his body was feathers and fluff. He had ear tufts and even a beak, though Jonathan found himself lost in the owl’s large golden eyes. They pierced his soul and looked through him. He stepped forward and looked down at Jonathan, head tilted. Jonathan shuffled and gulped, the owl towered over him. Jonathan felt heavy, his slowly closed and before he knew it he was fainting and falling down onto the wet grass.


End file.
